dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Provings
Provings, like many elements of dwarven life, are unique to the dwarven race. To a casual observer a Proving match between dwarves may appear mere bloodsport but to dwarves the Provings embody far more. Provings are duels between dwarves held in the arena in the Orzammar Commons known as the Proving Grounds. When dwarves do battle in the arena it is a matter of great honor. The outcome of a Proving is believed to represent the favor of the dwarven Ancestors, those venerable dwarves of ages past whom all dwarves revere. Background With Provings embodying the will of the Ancestors, the matches take on great gravity and are therefore used as a means to settle disputes of honor, vengeance, debates in the Orzammar Assembly, and conflicts between noble houses, among other reasons.Dragon Age RPG Set 2 Player's Guide, pg. 18. Any dwarf may fight in a Proving but typically noble houses choose champions from the Warrior Caste. Provings are not explicitly fought to the death but that is often the outcome as it is commonly believed better for a single dwarf to die to settle a dispute to avoid greater bloodshed and death. Provings have over time evolved into a form of entertainment, as demonstrated by the number of Proving fans one can witness loitering in the Orzammar Proving Grounds during the Fifth Blight. The Warrior Caste holds tournaments in which outsiders may sometimes fight.Dragon Age RPG Set 2 Player's Guide, pg. 18. Lower caste dwarves typically do not participate in Provings unless their honor is at stake, and casteless are not allowed to participate at all, as dwarves believe their presence would insult the Ancestors. The great gladiatorial battles of the ancient Tevinter Imperium are based on this dwarven tradition. In spite of the importance and sacredness of Provings, the matches are sometimes rigged to ensure favorable outcomes. It is known that House Tethras was exiled for such a crime. Also, Lord Vollney used the leader of the Carta, Beraht, to fix a match for him and even King Endrin Aeducan may have rigged the Proving which killed his brother, according to his son Bhelen Aeducan. Types of Provings * Honor Provings: The most typical proving in which combatants fight for the honor of a particular person, house, cause, or in order to settle a dispute. ** If the Dwarf Noble challenges the honor of Lord Dace, an honor proving will be called to settle the dispute between House Aeducan and House Dace during The Nobles' Feast quest. * "Memorial Provings": Held in the memory of a dwarf of high stature. ** The Proving which is held by Prince Bhelen during A Paragon of Her Kind quest line for the memory of his king father belonged to this type of provings. * Celebratory Provings: A Proving held to celebrate an event. ** This one takes place during the Dwarf Noble Origin in which House Aeducan is hosting a Proving to celebrate the first commission of King Endrin's middle child. This Proving may fall under the category of Glory Proving as well, if the Dwarf Noble enters the fights. ** During the Dwarf Commoner Origin, the Warrior Caste hosts a proving for the Grey Wardens and the victor will be recruited by Duncan into the order. * Glory Provings: The circumstances under which a proving is called as Glory Proving have not been fully revealed, however the Proving Master has called many matches as such. * Grand Provings: These are presumably the most prestigious Provings but the circumstances under which they occur have not been fully revealed. ** It is possible Grand Provings may occur to entertain visiting dignitaries as King Cailan can remark to a Dwarf Noble that he and his father, King Maric Theirin, attended one once. * Unsanctioned Provings: In spite of the regulations regarding Provings, many unsanctioned matches occur in the arena. Such matches are forbidden by the Orzammar Assembly as it flouts the will of the Ancestors. ** The Warden can also participate in the the matches through, the informal training opportunities that he/she is being offered. * Trials of Blood: Each year the best fighters in Orzammar meet for the Trials of Blood, a great tournament that crowns the kingdom's best and most popular fighter. Proving Officials * Proving Master: The Provings are arranged by, and presided over, by the Proving Master. The Proving Master sets the schedule of the fights and officiates over them. More than one Proving Master seem to exist, as two different Masters are seen in the Dwarf Commoner Origin and the Dwarf Noble Origin. It may be that different Masters preside over different types of Provings. As demonstrated in the Dwarf Commoner Origin, the Proving Master holds the power to mete out justice amongst the Proving fighters, as the Proving Master can have those fighters who dishonor Provings jailed. * Proving Trainer: The Proving Trainer appears only in the Dwarf Noble Origin. The lead trainer of the Provings, he trains warriors from lesser houses without their own trainers the art of dueling, as well as those promising fighters of the Warrior caste. * Proving Armsman: The Armsman may be encountered during and after the questline Paragon of Her Kind, when the Warden enters the Proving Grounds. The Armsman can schedule the Warden to participate in unoffical, unsanctioned Provings to test their mettle and the mettle of warriors eager to engage in battles they otherwise would not be allowed into. As regards his official function in the Provings, the Armsman provides arms and armor to fighters. Known Proving Fighters * Adalbo * Piotin Aeducan * Aller Bemot * Ser Blackstone * Everd * Gwiddon * Hanashan * Baizyl Harrowmont * Adal Helmi * Frandlin Ivo * Wojech Ivo * Lenka * Mainar * Myaja and Lucjan * Olaniv * Roshen * Seweryn * Velanz * Lord Darvianak Vollney References Category:Dwarven lore Category:Dwarven groups